Their Sixteenth Year
by KaiserAce
Summary: Being sixteen isn't a piece of cake! Trouble lurks at Hogwarts...both romantic and dark magic. James wants Lily more than anything. Lily just isn't so sure. Will things end up violent between the two or will love rule? WILL SOON ENCOMPASS BOTH YEARS SIX A
1. Transfiguration, Meeting At The Gargoyle

**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all characters mentioned in the Harry Potter series. Please do not copy any part of this book without the permission of the author (that would be _me_).

CHAPTER ONE 

_James Potter's face was pressed directly against her lips. His tongue moved furiously in her mouth. She waved her red hair black, blinked her green eyes…_

"JAMES POTTER!" screamed Professor McGonagall.

James snapped awake and wiped the spit off his face. "Yes Professor?" he said charmingly.

"I don't suppose you were listening when I was telling the class about irregular transfigurations?" she asked, already knowing his response.

"Now Professor…do you seriously want me to stoop down to a first year level?" he put on a hurt face, "You know, that's terribly demeaning!"

McGonagall's eyes were wide. Her lips were like thin strands of hair, and her eyebrows almost touched her hairline.

"Okay," James said, "but you asked for it!" He began a long speech: "When a mommy and a daddy love each other…whoop! Wrong class!" The whole class, especially Sirius, Remus, and Peter, were sniggering loudly. Only two people were not amused by the joke. "Anyway, irregular transfigurations are caused when a wizard or witch perform a transfiguring spell upon himself or herself or another object that they simply cannot handle. When this occurs, you may see an irregular transfiguration. Basically, it's like the object is half-transfigured. However, it is a dangerous practice and nearly one thousand magical people die because of it every year."

Right after his speech finished, the bell rang for the lunch period. Everyone, including McGonagall hurried out of the room and made their way to the Great Hall. Except for James and another person, that is.

James was packing slowly and kept his eyes on a certain redheaded, green-eyed girl as she pushed her Transfiguration book into her bulging bag. The seam was split and try as she might, she couldn't put the book into without the bag ripping some more.

"Let me help you," James said, walking over to her. "Reparo." The bag fixed itself. He then flicked his wand again and all of the books fit comfortably into bag.

"Thanks," she said, rather stiffly and edging on icy.

"Now come _on _Evans. Certainly I get a kiss or _something _for this?" James asked boldly.

"In your dreams, Potter," she chanted airily.

She walked down to lunch, swaying her hips and making James crave her even more.

-

The next day, James found himself dreading the morning. He was usually pretty good at waking up, yet knowing that you had double potions with the Slytherins for two hours and then getting drowsy in Divination for another hour and a half.

He got out of bed and slowly got dressed, running his fingers through his hair, trying to make it more untidy.

Sirius was waiting for him down in the common room. "Hurry the hell up, Prongs!" he bellowed, making several first years jump and look at Sirius weirdly.

"I'm coming, you moron, now shut your trap," James grinned.

They made their way down to breakfast and ate as slow as they could, hoping that it would make potions come later. Soon, they only had five minutes.

"POTTER! POTTER!" yelled someone loudly, walking down towards James. It was Head Boy, Marcus Tyman. He was tall with silvery hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Yes, His Royal Majesty, King of Gryffindor Tower," James called out.

Marcus heard his comment and walked over to him. "Funny, Potter, funny. Anyways, after breakfast, you're to report to the Headmaster's office for a conversation. You will be missing your first hour of class." Marcus walked off towards his girlfriend and fellow Head Girl, Alicia Bolopart.

"Awesome luck!" James said, pumping his arm in the air. "Skipping half of potions! I can't wait."

So after breakfast, James said goodbye to Remus, Sirius, and Peter. He made his way to towards the doors leading out of the Great Hall by the teacher's table. He noticed three other people following in his wake. He paid no attention to them and continued his pace down the corridors. He finally reached his destination: the stone gargoyles that guarded the Headmaster's office.

Just as James reached these statues, they parted and he saw the stairs moved gently downward. Wondering why they were not moving in the opposite direction and why the gargoyles had opened without a password was beyond James. But then came the simple solution: only seconds after the gargoyles parted, Professor Dumbledore came into sight.

"Good morning, James. And to you three," Dumbledore said, first talking to James and then waving to out of the vision of James.

James turned around. Three other people, the ones who had been following him, were standing only about five feet away from him. They were each from a different house and they were all seventh years. James wondered why he was here.

"I suppose you wonder why I brought you here, James?" Dumbledore queried.

_How the hell does he do that? It's like he's a mind reader!_

"You'll find out soon enough. Follow me."

Dumbledore beckoned them to follow him. James immediately stepped onto the steps, now moving upward, and was followed by the three seventh years.

A/N: Not the greatest, nor the longest chapter, but I'm setting some of the plot up. Please send comments about my story in the review section. I will post more ASAP.


	2. Meetings and Dreams

**A/N**: Here's chapter two…it's a bit longer than the last chapter (yes, I know, I'm sorry for making the first chapter so short!

Chapter Two

The spiral staircase continued to rise higher and higher up for almost a whole minute. James was becoming very impatient. Finally, a wood door with a griffin for a knocker came into view.

Dumbledore opened the door and motioned for them to come inside. The four students walked in.

"I suppose you'll all need chairs," Dumbledore commented. He waved his wand and four chintz chairs appeared.

The boys (because all of the students were boys) sat down. The chairs were soft and comfortable. James almost felt like he could sleep right here, right now. But he was too excited. He sat on the edge of the seat, his rear end barely touching the chair.

"Now," Dumbledore spoke, "you all are probably wondering why I brought you to my office. No, you aren't in trouble. Quite the opposite, actually. I am happy to announce that you four have been made Quidditch captain of your assigned house."

All four of the boys began to listen more raptly. Dumbledore launched into a speech about requirements of being a captain, when tryouts would be held, and many other things. The speech took longer than the hour that had been set-aside for them. It extended so far, in fact, that James would have only ten minutes of potions if walked slow enough.

Dumbledore excused them and they all walked to their respected classes. James made his way to slowly down to potions. The other students were just finishing up their potions and cleaning up their cauldrons.

"Mr. Potter," said Professor Menz commented icily, "how lovely to find that you joined us. Skipping class, are we? Who were you sleeping with this time? Some slutty Gryffindor seventh year no doubt."

James glared at him, barely able to look at the man. James was used to Professor Menz's usual anti-Gryffindor comments. He stifled back a comment regarding sluts and sat down next to Sirius.

"How was it?" James asked.

"Brilliant!" Sirius said sarcastically. "You missed the best lesson yet."

"Yeah, Prongs, it was a real doozy hanging out brewing another potion with Menz breathing down our necks," Peter said, rolling his eyes.

The bell rang only minutes later. Although he had been down there only for a few minutes, James was glad to be back to the main floor of the castle where the warmth actually _existed_.

_All you sense down there is death and decay,_ James thought.

Unfortunately, the Marauders now had Divination up in one of the tallest towers of the building. They trudged their feet all the way up, guffawing at a prank they were planning for the Slytherins involving dumping slug-slime all over Snape.

Sir Cadogon, the crazy knight in a picture towards the tower began to yell at them along the way. "COME BACK YOU SCALLYWAGS AND FIGHT!" Soon enough, the ladder came into view. They climbed up and smelled the hot, humid air.

The Marauders had two tables reserved for them, right in the back. James and Sirius took a seat together, while Remus and Peter sat at the other one.

"Velcooomme studens!" Professor LeTureau welcomed them in his usual accent. "Toooday, vee vill be studying zee planets of Mars oont Zhupiter."

The rest of the class time was uneventful except for LeTureau becoming slightly jumpy while explaining why seeing Jupiter in the southern skies meant good luck and a romance was blooming.

"I'd like to see Jupiter in the southern skies then," James commented cockily, "cause then Evans would realize that I'm the one for her." Sirius and Peter laughed. Remus snorted and raised his eyebrows.

As they left class, James walked ahead of the other Marauders and walked with Evans. "So, you know Evans, I heard that tomorrow Jupiter will be in the southern sky. What do you say we go out and get some of that romance blooming? You know you want it."

"James…sweet James…I would be delighted to," Lily smiled.

"Really?" James gasped incredulously.

"No."

"Come on, Evans! Please! Pretty, pretty please!" James was begging now.

Lily looked at him like he was something disgusting on her shoe. "Get a life." With that, she walked away.

"Ouch, that must have hurt, Prongs," Remus laughed.

"Shut up, Moony, or your secret will be the rumor of the year," James snapped. He looked crestfallen at Lily's slender figure walking away. "Oh god, she has one _fine _ass."

-

That night, after four games of wizard chess (beating the other Marauders once, and losing to Sirius in a second game) and watching some second years play a game of Gobstones, James slowly took off his robes, then stripping down for the night. He delicately took of the maroon and gold tie around his neck and unbuttoned his dress shirt. The skin revealed by this act was taught against his muscles that ripped across his stomach. He took off his pants and was now in only a pair of polka-dotted boxers. He looked in the mirror and flexed slightly. _If only Lily could see me now. Damn I look sexy._ He dropped himself into his bed and pulled the covers over himself, drawing the curtains to his four-poster. That night, he dreamed.

_Walking down a hallway that was lit only by the thin strip of light from under the door. His feet felt warm on the thick carpet. He was almost to the doorknob, wanting to rip it open, though not sure what lay on the other side. He opened the door and felt a surge of pleasure course through his body. Then another as he stepped inside. _The dreamed flashed ahead. _He was watching a girl in the room comb her hair and sing into a mirror. Her hair was crimson, her eyes like fresh picked cucumbers. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, catching her scent and gasping. She was so beautiful. _Another snap ahead into time. _He was on her bed, kissing her frantically, touching her stomach and moving farther northward. He was on her breast now, massaging it, moaning as a whole other rush of adrenaline-like pleasure surged through him. She stopped kissing just as he was removing her shirt and unsnapping her bra. The cup was falling from her breast, in only a second he would see her flesh…_

Suddenly he awoke. He pillow was drenched with saliva, he was sucking on his finger and it was wrinkled as if it had been inside of a pool for a long time. He noticed other disgusting things about the side effects of his dream and shivered. _I can't believe I've done this!_

He ran to the men's bathroom inside of the common room and cleaned himself up. Then he removed his pillow sheet and put it inside the hamper for the house-elves to come and clean up. He put a new pillow sheet on his pillow and lay his head down. Sleep came instantly.

-

James continued to have these sorts of dreams throughout the week. Without anything like Quidditch (the season had yet to start) to take his mind off of such foolish things, he had to go to bed, knowing that he would experience a wonderful pleasuring in his dreams, only to wake up and feel guilty that such a thing was happening. Sirius noted the sleeping problem James had and confronted him.

"Yo, Prongs!" Padfoot yelled at him one day in the common room. "Come over here!"

James walked over, wondering what his friend wanted. _Are we executing our prank earlier than expected?_

"Prongs…I wanna know what the hell is up with you. For the last week, you've been looking like shit. And I mean it. You got to bed late, then you seem really uncomfortable to fall asleep. You keep fidgeting and keeping me up. Then you start moaning 'orgasmically' in your sleep and then you look like you got no sleep the next day. You aren't even showing off to Evans anymore. What the hell is wrong?"

James decided that he wouldn't lie to Sirius. He told about the dreams and how he would wake up and always have to clean up, then feeling guilty for dreaming like he did.

"Come on now, pal…you damn well better know that nobody can _really _control what they do in their dreams. Sure, they do a little bit, but it's really not up to you that your mind keeps playing a porn-worthy movie in your brain."

"Thanks, Padfoot, but I'm still not so sure. The dream is never the same. It's always similar. The thing is, my mind is set on one thing – sleeping with her. So I just walk up there, on my own free will and I will touch her and feel her up and we'll get really close to _getting nasty _and she'll either back away or I'll wake up. And I _know _that I'm going to wake up. I'll be sucking on her tongue and then my mind will think, '_Damn, I'm going to wake up in a second._'" James said quietly.

Sirius grinned. "You have one wicked mind." He laughed and then leaned in closer to James. "Have you seen her…you know…" He nodded his head downward.

"Hell no! The closest I got to that was seeing her thong!" James snorted.

"What about her boobs?"

James was remained quiet.

"James…"

"No, Padfoot!"

"You're lying."

"Damn it, I won't even lie! I've seen her cleavage and it was frickin' awesome. God she is hot." James exclaimed, all the time whispering. He began to go into a dreamlike state, talking about how great Lily was.

"Prongs, you know, you're overly obsessed. And you know what, you're wasting your time."

"I'm not so sure, Padfoot."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" James explained, "I think Lily is having the same dreams as me…and she acting on her own will too!"


	3. Fighting In Potions

A/N: Although I have only two reviews (at the moment I write this), I thank you both for posting your opinions. Here is the next chapter. Another thing to note is that _most_ of this story is in James' point of view. _However, _this chapter will be a mixture of both.

Author Warning: This chapter features some less than appropriate language (only once or twice) and some more graphic scenes of violence. Please note that the whole story will not be like this, but rather, part of the story is revolved around it.

-

"What the hell do you mean by she was acting on her _own free will_?" Sirius queried James. "I have no clue what that is supposed to mean."

"It _means_, Sirius, that Lily and I were sharing those dreams. It has to be. Everything seemed to so…different. I don't know how to explain it. All I know is that Lily was sharing a dream with me."

"You're a nut job, Prongs, you know that?" Sirius grinned.

(-)

In the sixth year girls' dormitory, Lily sat bolt upright. She was having them again. _Those dreams. The dreams where I have sex with James._ Lily walked to the windowsill and looked out across the horizon. The sun was barricaded by puffy, white clouds. She took a glass of water from the jug by the window and splashed some on her face. Her heart still was beating hard from when she woke up. _Sex with James…oh Merlin._ It wasn't the fact that having sex with James was so bad, for she couldn't think of a better looking guy in their grade (except perhaps Sirius), but the fact that _James _seemed to be a _real _character in the dream. She shook her head. _No, I mustn't think about sex with James._

With that, she walked down to the showers and began to get ready for the day.

-

Breakfast was terrible that day for Lily and James. Both were tired and extremely cranky. The day seemed to trudge by until potions came. That's when the trouble began.

"Potter!" Professor Menz shouted out.

"Yes, sir?" James cooed in a pretend sweetness.

"You'll be working with Ms. Evans!"

Lily shook her closed her eyes and shook her head. James pumped his fist in the air and whispered to Remus, whom he happened to be sitting closest to, "_Score!_"

Menz continued to read off the list of partners for the day. Everyone moved to his or her assigned stations.

"Look, Potter," Lily commanded, looking James straight in the eye. "I know you want to be my partner so you can hit on me and then go brag to your friends. I unfortunately can't stop you from doing that. I can, however, hex the shit out of you if you so much as touch a strand of my hair!"

"Yes, Master," James snorted, pretending to worship Lily.

They started to make their potion, a complex one called the _Lipius Concoction_. It was a potion that would cure deep cuts in skin or abrasions.

"Potter, could you hand me the snorker eggs and then crush up some of those billywigs and hand that to me too, please," Lily ordered in the most polite voice she could. _Keep the conversation civil. Let nothing arise that would cause problems._

Everything went as planned up to the fifth step of the potion (_5. Let potion simmer for seven minutes._) Because there was seven minutes to spare, James decided that throwing frog eyeballs at the Slytherins. Unfortunately, Severus Snape, the main target for the eyeballs, noticed who was throwing them.

"Of course…Potter," Snape sneered, looking disgusted. "I suppose you've been the one the whole time. Or was it you and that filthy mudblood bitch of yours."

James shouted some rather nasty words at Snape and then said, "At least she's not the Voldemort's bitch!"

"Why you filthy…" Snape's face was contorted into rage. He grabbed a vile of bulbutuber puss and threw it. The puss went flying towards James. He ducked.

_Crack! _The vile had hit Lily. Glass shards covered the floor and the puss was all over her. Tears moved down her face as pain crept into every nerve. She winced and howled in pain. "James Potter!" she cried. "You frickin' moron! You asshole! My goddamn face is burning up!"

She wiped the puss off of her eyes (wincing as the puss now burned her hands) and jumped onto James. Students began to form a circle and gasp as Lily punched and grabbed and tried to hurt every part of James. James tried to fend for himself, but soon enough Lily had a full-body bind on him. He wished he could scream as she stood up and took a swift kick to groin and then to his rib. He began to fight the bind (as he had been taught to by his parents) and soon found himself able to move.

He picked himself up to full height, tears of pain streaming down his face, red in the cheeks. His open hand swished through the air and caught Lily in the face. He had hit a girl. A fresh mark and a bit of bleeding occurred where he had hit her. James didn't give a damn. "You're the stupidest, ugliest, and most self-centered mudblood I know. Go to hell, you bitch of Satan!" He spat on her robes and stormed out of the room, running to Gryffindor Tower.

(-)

Lily sobbed some more and looked at her reflection in her potion (which had over-simmered, causing it to look watery). It seemed that James had unknowingly hurt her when she had attacked him. Her eye was bruised and black. Her nose was swollen. Then of course, she had a huge red spot on her face where he had hit her. Her lip had also begun to bleed because of the slap. She took a rag and wiped off James' spit. She began to cry again. A girl from Slytherin (yes, _Slytherin!_) came over and tried to comfort her. Lily pushed the girl back and ran to the Gryffindor common room.

Once inside, she saw James on one of the couch, collapsed from exhaustion. He had been hurt pretty bad. He had several scratches on his face that were bleeding, his lip had a deep gash, and his neck was lacerated in too many spots to count. Lily also noted that his breathing was irregular and looked as if he were in pain. She remembered that she had kicked him rather hard in the ribs and had probably broken or cracked one. Feeling guilty (and knowing that it wasn't _completely _his fault that they had fought), she unbuttoned his shirt and saw where she had kicked him. The spot was bruised purplish-blue and black.

Lily took out her wand and muttered, "_Mendius Rib!_" The color drained slightly from the bruise and James' breathing went back to normal.

Lily left the common room, makeup running down her face, thinking. _That son-of-a-bitch got what he deserved. I may have helped him, but that's cause I'm nice. He's still a prick and he doesn't deserve to live._

(-)

The girls' bedroom door shut. James opened up his eyes again. He had been pretending to be asleep. He smirked. Lily had helped heal him. _Guilty conscience? Naw…probably not._ He began to worry about what he had said. He had called Lily Evans a mudblood. He had called the best witch of her year a mudblood. He felt dirty. Filthy. Perhaps even like he should hurt himself. He took his fist and rammed it into his still-in-pain groin. The pain surged through him like little tendrils of poison. James gasped and couldn't catch his breath. The pain finally went away after several minutes.

James hobbled up the stairs (Lily had kicked him in the knee) and made his way to his bed. He wished he wouldn't have said that word. Now, he was equal to the Slytherins. He slept terribly for the next hour, dreaming of punishment, suffering, and Lily hating him forever. _Ah…_a voice cooed in his head…_but Miss Evans was the one that hurt you. You did nothing. You have every right to be angry._ This voice got the better of him. _That voice was right! I didn't start the fight, she did! That bitch is the reason that I'm in pain in every spot in my body! God, she's a bitch!_

-

James woke later on during the day. His first reflex when he woke up every day was to check his watch. He glanced at it and noticed that only an hour had gone by. _It's lunchtime. _His stomach groaned. His breakfast had been small. He walked over to the stairway and opened the door just as Sirius was making his way up the steps.

"I have to talk to you," Sirius growled.

"What?" James asked, yawning.

Sirius bent his arm back and swung his fist at James. It contacted dead-center at James' nose. Blood rushed out all over James' face and robes. Sirius took another swing, this time coming into contact with his jaw.

"You-" he grunted as he kicked James' groin repeatedly, "are-the-biggest-fucking-asshole I know!" He then began to bend James fingers back, causing James to howl in pain. Sirius broke at least four of the fingers. He punched James in the solar plexus and then finished him off in by kicking him in the back of the head.

By now, James was sobbing. His robes were drenched in blood. Sirius spat on him and walked away. Seconds later, James heard the common room door swing shut as he left the room. Because he was on the steps, he couldn't just lay there. He attempted to pick himself up. His foot slipped because of his own blood and he slid down the stairs, thudding his head on every step.

When he finally reached the bottom, he was too beaten and sore to move. He didn't know how he was alive. All he knew was that the pain was terrible. His head throbbed, his heart sounded like a bass drum, thudding and thudding. His groin stung and was probably swollen beyond the help of even magic. He passed out on the bottom step, still bleeding.

(-)

Sirius barged into the Great Hall halfway through lunch. Lily saw him enter. He was beat-red and absolutely furious.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" she asked as he took a seat down next to her.

"Well, let's just say, James will probably feel sorry for every calling you a you-know-what," Sirius hissed, his voice like a venom.

"Sirius…what did you do with him?" Lily asked panicked.

"I beat the living shit out of him, that's what I did!" Sirius explained violently. "I beat him 'til he was bleeding beyond belief and then I left him on the stairs to suffer!"

"Oh Merlin!" Lily exclaimed. She got up from her seat and ran upstairs, taking every staircase four steps at a time. When she got to the Fat Lady, she hastily shouted, "Sniggly Wiggly!" and ran inside.

She saw James instantly. The once-perfect carpet (a maroon color) was doused in James' blood, which was pooling feet away from him. He seemed unconscious, perhaps even dead. Lily ran up to him and felt for a pulse. She found a slight one. After removing her hand, she wiped the blood on her fingers on his robes and levitated him. She made her way to the Hospital Wing.

The going was long and tough. She had to be extra careful on the stairs and she couldn't run for fear of losing control of James and having the spell die. When Lily finally made it, she screamed for Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and nearly screamed. She took James from Lily's care and thanked her for bring him here.

"Will he be okay?" Lily asked.

Madam Pomfrey looked grim. "It'll be tough. He's lost a lot of blood I'm going to need to have several potions on hand that can help him, but we should be able to save him. Could you help me please?" She pointed to James' clothes.

"Oh! Of course!" Lily replied, having no problem helping.

They both slowly undressed James down to his boxers (_white, _Lily noted, _and the only material not touched with blood_) and then left the Hospital Wing.

_Oh, Merlin, I hope he's okay. If he dies I'm going to strangle Sirius. Or maybe I will just strangle him now for the hell of it. _She thought this over. _Yeah…he deserves it._

She made her way to the common room (Gryffindor sixth years always had break after lunch), readying herself to hex and strangle Sirius Black into oblivion.

-

Author's Apology: Excuse some of the violence and the use of the f-word. I feel somewhat guilty for putting it in, but I thought that it would fit the context of a sixteen year old beating another sixteen year old. It only made sense. You won't be seeing that word much in this story, though. If I offended any of you, I'm sorry.

A/N: This story changed its name to encompass both sixth and seventh year. Name still pending. It _will _be similar to the current one.

_Coming up next: _Punishment time! (Did you seriously think that nothing would happen?)


End file.
